characterfandomcom-20200223-history
VCI - Ultimate Children's Bumper Pack (2003)
VCI - Ultimate Children's Bumper Pack is a VHS released in the UK in March 2003 from VCI. featuring all new episodes from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends & Brum to some of our classic favourites like Playbox, Fourways Farm and Sooty #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak #Sooty - Things That Go McSqueak in the Night #Brum - Kitten Rescue #Playbox - Clothes #Fourways Farm - Sound of Music #Rub-A-Dub-Dub (excerpt) SNEAK PREVIEW - BOOBAH - Coming to GMTV & CITV - Coming summer 2003 to Video & DVD © 2003 VCI UK. All rights reserved The Children's Pre-School Celebration Favourites The Children's Pre-School Celebration Favourites is a VHS release in the UK featuring friends like Teddy Bear Sing-a-long, Tots Video, Kipper, Dream Street, Noddy, Spot, Ivor the Engine, Tweenies, Barney, Teletubbies Everywhere, Playbox, Mumfie, Dog and Duck, Rosie and Jim, The Herbs, Pingu, Brum, The Wind in the Willows, Mr Men, Edward and Friends, Jellikins, Sooty, Postman Pat, Yoho Ahoy, The Wombles, Animal Stories, Fourways Farm and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along most first to fun-pack songs. Description Join in play, laugh and sing along with Thomas, Sooty, Rosie and Jim, Postman Pat, Noddy, Spot and More of your Friends in this beautifully animated video of wonderful songs. Also on board, as an extra special treat, a songs which has never been featured on video before. Transcript * VCI Presents some of the Most Popular Children's Characters Available to Buy on Video * Introducing without further ado that little Locomotive with his color so blue. All Aboard if you please with Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. * Hold Tight Everyone and Take your ride on your favourite railway line. * Douglas: Here he comes * With Thomas the Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. * Thomas: My branch line is the pride of the Line * Michael Angelis: No One Knows and Everyone Proud of those of the Fat Controller's Railway * Now you can Singalong with Thomas too. * Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection. * Also Available, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime and a brand new release Chases, Races and Runaways, 18 Episodes of mischief and mishaps. * You never know when the animals are get up to on Fourways Farm, And the Raskly Rats are always there to get up to sorts of mischief for another, It's bound to be loads of fun. * Sooty and the Gang have lots of fun playing tricks. Not always at the right size of all. * Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep. Also Available. packed with festive fun, My Bumper Christmas Sooty. * Max and Mimms have invited you to a Christmas Teddy Bear Singalong. * Mimms: Happy Chirstmas Max * Join in and singalong to all your festive favourites as well as party tunes, This fun packed video will provide hours of endless fun while we wait for the new year. * Tilly shows us some french it could be lots of fun. * Tilly: Bonjour * And easy to learn in one of four programmes which are exclusively made for video. Never to be seen on TV * Fun with French, ABC, Animal Adventures and Counting 1, 2, 3 * The BFG: I'm is the Big Friendly Giant * Now the whole family will enjoy the beautifully feature length production of Roald Dahl's most popular Children's Classic, The BFG. An enchanting tale of Giants, Dreams and Adventures * Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now * Once upon a time, there was a small island called Sodor. * Where the engines were the heroes and the railway their stage. * HiT Entertainment invites you to go back to where the adventure began! * Gordon: "And who are you?" * Thomas: "I'm Thomas." * Sir Topham Hatt: "Welcome to Sodor!" * Join Thomas as you've never seen him before. * Edward: "Thomas!" * CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY * Thomas: "Ooops! Sorry!" * And discover how everyone's favourite engine became the world's number one. * Now, it's full steam ahead... * Thomas: "This is an emergency!" * ...in the journey to become a hero. * Edward: "Thomas, be careful!" * Thomas: "We mustn't give up!" * Thomas and Friends - The Adventure Begins. Coming soon. * Hop on board and explore the Island of Sodor with everyone's number one friend, Thomas the Tank Engine! * You'll join in on the excitement and adventure with all of Thomas' friends. * There's the cheerful, but sometimes accident-prone Percy, * the proud and strong Gordon, * James with his splendid red coat, * the long and fast Henry, * the always helpful Bertie, * everyone's new friend Emily * and Sir Topham Hatt the superintendent of the railway who makes sure everything keeps running right on time! * Each release in this award-winning collection contains stories that teach the valuable life lessons of friendship and working together * and the importance of trust and honesty. * Thomas: "Thank you for looking after my passengers." * Bertie: "I do like company, especially children's company." * And now little engineers have an express ticket to trainloads of interactive fun now available on DVD! * Join your railway friends as they take you to island destinations such as "The Fun and Games Shed", * "Sing-along Station", "Read-along Depot" and the "Character Gallery" where you'll meet each engine up close and personal. * Each Thomas the Tank Engine release is engineered for fun. * The journey starts here so climb aboard for all of these Thomas and Friends adventures today! * AND FRIENDS THEME TUNE * WHISTLE * Gordon: "Morning, Thomas!" * WHISTLE * Duncan: "Help!" * Thomas: "Oh, boy!" * WHISTLE * Pilot: "Hold tight!" * Thomas: "Oh, thank you!" * Sir Topham Hatt: "Well done!" * Thomas: "Hello." * SOUNDING * Trucks: "He's fallen in the water!" * WHISTLE * WHISTLES * Farmer McColl: "What a brave engine you are!" * WHISTLE * WHISTLE Characters *Max and Mimms in the Teddy Bear Sing-Along *Tilly, Tom and Tiny on Tots Video *Kipper the Dog *Buddy and Daisy Do Right in Dream Street *Noddy, Big Ears and Mr Plod in Toyland *Spot and Helen *Ivor the Engine and Jones the Steam *The Tweenies: Bella, Milo, Fizz, Jake and Doodles *Barney, Bj and Baby Bop *The Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Cat and Dog in Playbox *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess *Mumfie and Scarecrow *Dog and Duck with Piano *Rosie and Jim with Duck *Parsley the Lion with Dill the Dog and Pashana Bedhi in The Herbs *Pingu and Robby *Brum *Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows *Little Miss Naughty and Mr Tickle in Mister-land *Edward Elephant, Lionel Lion, Bonnie Bunny, Max Mouse and Clive Crocodile in Fabuland *The Jellikins: Bouncey, Amber, Coral, Denny, Strum, Pepper and Duffy the Dragon *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Postman Pat, Jess the Cat and Ted Glen *Grog and Booty in The Rubber Duck on Yoho Ahoy *Orinoco and Great Uncle Bulgaria from The Wombles *Helen the Penguin from Animal Stories *The Rats at Fourways Farm *Thomas the Tank Engine, Toby, Bill and Ben, Sir Topham Hatt, James, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Edward, Bertie and Terence Episodes #Teddy Bear Sing Along - Taken from ABC Alphabet and 123 Numbers #Tots Video - Cocoa Banana Time! (Taken from Tilly, Tom and Tiny's 123) #Kipper - The Paddling Pool #Dream Street - Surprise Surprise #Noddy the Dancer #Spot Makes a Cake and Spot Goes to the Park #Ivor the Engine - The Railway #Tweenies - Taken from Song Time #Barney - Taken from Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Teletubbies Everywhere - Football #Playbox - Clothes #The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party and The Raggy Dolls Rap #Mumfie - Scarecrow's Surprise #Dog and Duck - The Phut Phut Whirr Machine #Rosie and Jim - Disco #The Herbs - Pashana Bedhi, The Snake Charmer and The Show #Pingu's Circus and Pingu at the Funfair #Brum and the Wedding #The Wind in the Willows - Taken from The Tale of Two Toads #Mr Men and Little Miss - Little Miss Naughty and Mr Tickle #Edward and Friends - Lionel Party and The Play #Jellikins - Jellytastic, Circus and Hide and Seek #Sooty - Things That Go McSqueak in the Night #Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour #Yoho Ahoy - Chairs with Grog and Paint with Booty #The Wombles - Orinoco the Magnificent #Animal Stories - Helen the Penguin #Fourways Farm - Taken from The Sound of Music #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along - Thomas we Love you, Toby, A Really Useful Engine and Every Cloud has a Silver Lining Songs # Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Songs from ABC Alphabet and 123 Numbers # Tots Video - Is Time for Cocoa, Cocoa Banana (Tilly, Tom and Tiny's 123) # Noddy - Noddy's Song (Noddy the Dancer) # Spot - Spot's Song (Spot Makes a Cake and Spot Goes to the Park) # Tweenies - I'd Like to Be a Bubble and Woolly Jumper (Song Time) # Barney - Mister Sun and And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Barney's Musical Scrapbook) # Teletubbies Everywhere - Say Eh Oh (Football) # The Raggy Dolls - The Raggy Dolls Rap (The Memory Machine) # Mumfie - Here Comes Mumfie (Scarecrow's Surprise) # Rosie and Jim - Rosie and Jim's Signature Tune (Disco) # The Herbs - Parsley the Lion's Song and Pashana Bedhi's Song (Pashana Bedhi, The Snake Charmer and The Show) # The Wind in the Willows - Mr Toad (The Tale of Two Toads) # Mr Men and Little Miss - All Friends Together (Little Miss Naughty and Mr Tickle) # Jellikins - Jellytastic (Jellytastic, Circus and Hide and Seek) # Postman Pat - Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat (Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour) # The Wombles - The Wombling Song (Orinoco the Magnificent) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Thomas We Love You and Toby (Story and Song Collection) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - A Really Useful Engine (Your Favourite Story Collection) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Singalong with Thomas) Nameplates after Thomas, we Love you #Thomas #James #Gordon #Percy #Henry #Edward #Bertie #Terence #Toby after Toby #Edward #James #Goldon #Percy #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Thomas After A Really Useful Engine #Thomas #James #Gordon #Percy #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Edward The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour is a television crossover film trilogy set between the universes in Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls and Harvey Comic's Little Audrey. The film series consists of the following: a first film of the same name as this series, a second titled The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour 2: When Worlds Collide! and a third, The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour 3: The Great Universe Caper! The films premiered on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, The Hub and Disney Channel. The specials combines 2D animation. The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour One day at Pokey Oaks, during reccess, Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) decided to stay behind and draw some pictures on the chalk board, with an unusual looking piece of chalk (from ChalkZone) she found. Bubbles is sent to the other fictional universe of Little Audrey. Audrey (Little Audrey) is brought to Bubbles' universe, Townsville, when They Audrey meets Bubbles' Sisters, Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) and Bubbles meets Audrey's Friend, Melvin (Little Audrey) the same when they Discover a device designed by Bubbles herself. as they attempt to return to their respective settings, the characters make friends with the various side characters that are not of their own universe, and Audrey becomes attracted to Mitch Mitchelson (The Powerpuff Girls), A defect with The Evil Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls), dooms both characters at the same time. The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour 2: When Worlds Collide! The Powerpuff Girls and Little Audrey enter each other's worlds for a second time, both wanting to ask Melvin out to their school dance. In an attempt to gain his affections, the four engage in a battle of smarts that sends Audrey and her friend Lucretia (Little Audrey) to Townsville. As the Girls seeks to prove that Audrey is a fraudulent Hero, they struggle to keep their existence a secret in Audrey's universe. Princess Morbucks (of The Girls' universe) unleashes a surge of Powerpuff Powers from Audrey's Friend, Melvin of Audrey's universe gets angered by Audrey and the Girls and their manipulation of magic. The Powerpuff Little Audrey Power Hour 3: The Great Universe Caper! Princess Morbucks (of The Girls' universe) and Melvin (of Audrey's universe) had made The Big Discovery they name their own universe Doomsville, but Buttercup, Audrey and Schroeder (from Peanuts) make amends while trying to defeat their enemies by using other universes like Peanuts, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Angry Beavers, Littlest Pet Shop, Cow and Chicken, Kim Possible, Ben 10: Omniverse, The Fairly OddParents, I Am Weasel, The Flintstones, The Magic School Bus and Sheep in the Big City that they concoct together. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mitch Mitchelson, Princess Morbucks and The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch) *Little Audrey and Friends - Little Audrey, Audrey's Mother, Pal the Puppy, Melvin, Lucretia, Gloria Glad, Mayda Munny, Cousin Cleo, Little Lotta, Little Dot and Buzzy the Funny Crow *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Eudora, Patty, Shermy, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin and Pig-Pen *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom, Windbear, Oceanbird, Monkey, Major Glory, Valhallen, The Infraggable Krunk and Dexter's Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big McIntosh and Octavia Melody *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Lee, May, Marie, Rolf and Nazz *The Angry Beavers - Daggett and Norbert *Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie, Penny Ling, Mrs. Twombly, Whittany and Brittany *Cow and Chicken - Cow, Chicken, Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad, Flem and Earl and Boneless Chicken *Kim Possible - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Shego and Dr. Drakken *Ben 10: Omniverse - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Ball Weevil, Bloxx, Cannonbolt, Feedback, Fourarms, Gravattak, Humungousaur, Juryrigg, Shocksquatch and Spidermonkey *The Fairly OddParents - Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester McBadbat, Jorgen Von Strangle, Trixie Tang, Norm the Genie, Denzel Crocker and Mama Cosmo *I Am Weasel - I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, I.B. Red Guy and Loulabelle *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble *The Magic School Bus - Ms. Frizzle, Liz the Chameleon, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Tim and Wanda Li *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep, Swanky the Poodle, General Specific, Private Public, The Angry Scientist and Lady Richington Big Fun Collection Big Fun Collection is a VHS Collection from Castle Vision and Midland Video in the UK and Roadshow Entertainment in Australia, It's fun from Children of ages 5-10 with Stories and Things to Make and do. Castle Vision (UK) #The Gophers: Vol. 1 #The Gophers: Vol. 2 #Aladdin and his Magic Lamp #The Wombles: The Invisible Womble #The Wombles: Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella #The Wombles: Bungo's Birthday Party #Cool McCool: How to Catch a Crook #Cool McCool: Danger is my Business #Blue Peter: Here's one I made Earlier #The Ark Stories #Flash Gordon: A Planet in Peril #Flash Gordon: To Save Earth #Popeye: Olive Oyl's Army #Popeye: Popeye's Wide World of Sports #Beetle Bailey: Officers on Parade #Beetle Bailey: Pride of Camp #Krazy Kat: Kissin' Cousins #Krazy Kat: Carnival #Mighty Mouse: Cats and Robbers #Mighty Mouse: Mouse of the Desert #Rocky Hollow: Vol. 1 #Rocky Hollow: Vol. 2 #Heckle and Jeckle #Quacula #Buzzy the Funny Crow Roadshow Entertainment (Australia) #The Gophers: Vol. 1 #The Gophers: Vol. 2 #Aladdin and his Magic Lamp #The Wombles: The Invisible Womble #The Wombles: Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella #The Wombles: Bungo's Birthday Party #Cool McCool: How to Catch a Crook #Cool McCool: Danger is my Business #The Ark Stories #Flash Gordon: A Planet in Peril #Flash Gordon: To Save Earth #Popeye: Olive Oyl's Army #Popeye: Popeye's Wide World of Sports #Beetle Bailey: Officers on Parade #Beetle Bailey: Pride of Camp #Krazy Kat: Kissin' Cousins #Krazy Kat: Carnival #Mighty Mouse: Cats and Robbers #Mighty Mouse: Mouse of the Desert #Rocky Hollow: Vol. 1 #Rocky Hollow: Vol. 2 #Heckle and Jeckle #Quacula #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Casper the Friendly Ghost #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Baby Huey #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Herman and Katnip #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Buzzy the Funny Crow #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Playful Little Audrey Midland Video (UK) #Rosie and Jim: Falcons and Other Stories #Rosie and Jim: Sheep Shearing and Other Stories #Tots TV: Flying High and Other Stories #Tots TV: Wobbly Jellies and Other Stories #Tots TV: Super Tiny and Other Stories #Brum: Kite and Other Stories #Brum: Wheels and Other Stories #The Gophers: Vol. 1 #The Gophers: Vol. 2 #Aladdin and his Magic Lamp #The Wombles: The Invisible Womble #The Wombles: Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella #The Wombles: Bungo's Birthday Party #Cool McCool: How to Catch a Crook #Cool McCool: Danger is my Business #Blue Peter: Here's one I made Earlier #Rainbow: New Friends and other Stories #Rainbow: Bungle's Birthday and other Stories #Rainbow: Abracadabra and other Stories #The Ark Stories #Noddy in Toytown: Noddy Goes to Toytown #Noddy in Toytown: Well Done Noddy #Noddy in Toytown: Here Comes Noddy Again #John Harroman's History Tales: Robin Hood and other Tales #John Harroman's History Tales: Romeo and Juliet and other Tales #Johnson and Friends: Beginnings and other Stories #Johnson and Friends: Wind Chimes and other Stories #The Story Store: Double Trouble and Other Stories #The Story Store: Where's Pip and Other Stories #Dog and Duck: The Best of Friends #Mopatop's Shop: Once Upon a Time and Other Stories #Mopatop's Shop: Upsy Daisy and Other Stories #Mopatop's Shop: Trouble with a Puddle and Other Stories #Popeye: Olive Oyl's Army #Popeye: Popeye's Wide World of Sports #Beetle Bailey: Officers on Parade #Beetle Bailey: Pride of Camp #Krazy Kat: Kissin' Cousins #Krazy Kat: Carnival #Christopher Crocodile: Seaside and Other Stories #Sooty: Sooty's Elastic Tricks #Sooty: Speedy Sweep #The Wind in the Willows #The Wind in the Willows: A Tale of two Toads #The Wind in the Willows: Spring Follies #The Wind in the Willows: Winter Tales #The Raggy Dolls: We are Not Amused and Other Raggy Stories #The Raggy Dolls: The Treasure Hunt and Other Raggy Stories #The Original Adventures of SuperTed: Trouble In Space #The Original Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed goes to Texas #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny #Beatrix Potter: The Tailor of Gloucester #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Pigling Bland #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddleduck #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Samuel Whiskers #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Mrs Tiggy Winkle and Jeremy Fisher #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of The Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs Tittlemouse #Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Ruff and Other Stories #Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Old Bear's Chair and Other Stories #Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Little Bear's Book and Other Stories #Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Hoot and Other Stories The 100 Greatest Cartoons From Mickey Mouse to Marge Simpson, Top Cat to Toy Story and Bugs Bunny to Belleville Rendez-Vous this programme charts the 100 Greatest Cartoons of all time! Whether people grew up on a diet of Tom & Jerry and Porky Pig or modern classics like South Park, The Simpsons and King of the Hill (pictured), everyone has their favourite cartoon and characters. We'll cover everything from Popeye to cult Japanese Anime in what will be a comprehensive history of over a century of animation, as well as a poll to find out the nation's favourite cartoon of all time. Funny, nostalgic, heart-warming and occasionally down right rude, the 100 Greatest Cartoons is the ultimate tribute to the 'thwock' sound effect, to running in the air but not going anywhere, to being a mild mannered janitor by day but kung fu super hero at night, and of course to saying 'D'oh' every time you mess up. The Top 100 Cartoons *1. Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Steven Universe/The Loud House *2. The Simpsons *3. Disney's Tangled *4. Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy *5. Sailor Moon *6. Disney's The Lion King *7. Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy *8. Spirited Away *9. Pixar's The Incredibles *10. Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas *11. The Iron Giant *12. Charlie Brown and Peanuts *13. Princess Mononoke *14. Tom and Jerry *15. Pixar's Monsters Series *16. Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *17. Twirlywoos *18. Family Guy/American Dad!/The Cleveland Show *19. Disney's Beauty and the Beast *20. King of the Hill *21. Popeye the Sailor Man *22. The Flintstones *23. Wallace and Gromit/Creature Comforts *24. South Park *25. Disney's The Little Mermaid *26. Disney's Aladdin *27. Mr. Men and Little Miss *28. Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood *29. Chicken Run *30. Total Drama Seires *31. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *32. ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *33. Disney's Dumbo *34. Disney's 101 Dalmations *35. Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *36. Disney's Peter Pan *37. Roger Rabbit Short Films *38. Spider-Man *39. Raymond Briggs' The Snowman *40. Richard Adams' Watership Down *41. The Pink Panther *42. Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) *43. Disney's Lady and the Tramp *44. Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy *45. The Wombles *46. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *47. Animaniacs *48. SpongeBob SquarePants *49. Ice Age Series *50. Pixar's Up *51. Disney's The Jungle Book *52. Top Cat *53. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) *54. Don Bluth Films (like The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Anastasia) *55. Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows *56. Belleville Rendezvous *57. Disney's The Aristocats *58. I Am Weasel *59. The Ren and Stimpy Show *60. Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (like The Cat in the Hat, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Horton Hears a Who!, The Lorax and Green Eggs and Ham) *61. Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy *62. Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy *63. Phineas and Ferb *64. Pokemon Series *65. CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life *66. Disney's Alice in Wonderland *67. Legend of the Overfiend *68. The Powerpuff Girls Movie *69. ThunderCats *70. Speed Racer *71. Yogi Bear *72. Woody Woodpecker *73. Disney's Lilo & Stitch *74. Barbar *75. Beavis and Butthead *76. Fritz the Cat *77. Gravity Falls *78. Futurama *79. Dreamworks' Home *80. Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy *81. Hey Arnold! *82. Disney's Wonderful World (with The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *83. Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas *84. George Orwell's Animal Farm *85. Wacky Races *86. Harveytoons (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey and Baby Huey) *87. Pixar's Inside Out *88. Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon *89. The Beatles: Yellow Submarine *90. Courage the Cowardly Dog *91. The Jetsons *92. Disney's Pinnochio *93. Transformers *94. Pixar's Cars Trilogy *95. Princess Knight *96. Hello Kitty and Friends *97. Dungeons and Dragons *98. Betty Boop *99. Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle *100. Dreamworks' Antz The 100 Greatest Cartoons Album Cartoons Themes and Songs on a bumper 5CD set that features all of your Favourite Cartoons from Mickey Mouse, The Simpsons, Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear to Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Steven Unvirse and The Loud House. Disc: 1 #Dreamworks' Antz (Almost Like Being in Love) #Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle #Betty Boop (Boop Boop be Doop) #Dungeons and Dragons #Hello Kitty and Friends (Play with us Today) #Princess Knight #Pixar's Cars (Life is A Highway) #Transformers #Disney's Pinnochio (Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee and I've Got No Strings) #The Jetsons (Eep Opp Ork) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #The Beatles: Yellow Submarine #Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon (Sticks & Stones) #Pixar's Inside Out (The Joy of Credits) #Harveytoons (Main Title, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Little Audrey Says) #Wacky Races #George Orwell's Animal Farm (Beast of England) #Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas (End Titles, Zero to Hero, I'll Make a Man Out of You, True to Your Heart and Just Around the Riverbend) #Disney's Wonderful World (Main Title, The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #Hey Arnold! #Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda (Kung Fu Fighting) #Dreamworks' Home (Towards the Sun) #Futurama #Gravity Falls #Fritz the Cat #Beavis and Butthead Disc: 2 #Barbar #Disney's Lilo & Stitch (Aloha e Komo Mai) #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Speed Racer #ThunderCats (2011 Series) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Powerpuff Girls Sang by Bis) #Legend of the Overfiend #Disney's Alice in Wonderland (Painting the Roses Red/March of the Cards) #CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life (Trick or Treat and Pretty Little Piece of Paradise) #Pokemon Series (with PokeRap and The Pichu Borthers Song) #Phineas and Ferb #Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy #Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy (Mickey Mouse March, Happy Mouse, Donald Duck, Quack! Quack! Quack! Donald Duck and I'm Alive) #Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (Cat, Hat! and You're a Mean one Mr Grinch) #The Ren and Stimpy Show (The Whistler, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Better than No One and Kilted Yaksmen Anthem) #I Am Weasel #Disney's The Aristocats (Everybody Wants to be a Cat) #Belleville Rendezvous #Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows (Mr Toad and On the Open Road) #Don Bluth Films (Flying Dreams, Somewhere Out There, If We Hold on Together, You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down and Once Upon a December) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) #Top Cat Disc: 3 #Disney's The Jungle Book (The Bare Necessities and I Wanna be Like You) #Pixar's Up (Giving Muntz the Bird) #Ice Age (Opening Travel Music) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Theme by Cee-Lo-Green, Idiot Friends, The Jellyfishing Song, That's A Rodeo and That's How You Find a Shortcut) #Animaniacs #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe #The Wombles (Story: The Circus Comes To Wimbledon) #Dreamworks' Madagascar (I Like to Move It) #Disney's Lady and the Tramp (Bella Notte) #Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) #The Pink Panther (From Head to Toes) #Richard Adams' Watership Down (Bright Eyes) #Raymond Briggs' The Snowman (Walking in the Air) #Spider-Man #Roger Rabbit Short Films (Maroon Logo and The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down) #Disney's Peter Pan (Following the Leader) #Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, Round My Family Tree, Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear, Everything is Honey and Heffalumps and Woozles) #Disney's 101 Dalmations (Cruella De Vil) #Disney's Dumbo (When I See An Elephant Fly) #ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Main Title and Smile) #Total Drama (I Wanna be Famous) #Chicken Run (Flip Flop and Fly) #Scooby Doo (The New Scooby-Doo Movies Theme and Ruby Cool Guy) #Mr. Men and Little Miss #Disney's Aladdin (Prince Ali) #Disney's The Little Mermaid (Under the Sea) #South Park Disc: 4 #Creature Comforts #Wallace and Gromit (Main Title and Chase) #The Flintstones (Meet The Flintstones, Yabba-dabba-doo, Wayouts and The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones) #Popeye the Sailor Man #King of the Hill #Disney's Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #American Dad! #The Cleveland Show #Family Guy #Twirlywoos (Dance Music and Main Title) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Merrily We Roll Along, This is it, What's up Doc, Daffy's Rhapsody, I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat, The Road Runner Show Theme and Hello my Baby) #Pixar's Monsters (Put That Thing Back Where it Came from) #Tom and Jerry (Is you is or is you Ain't my Baby) #Princess Mononoke #Charlie Brown and Peanuts (Linus and Lucy, I Before E Except After C and Christmas Time is Here) #The Iron Giant (Eye of the Storm) #Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (What's This) #Pixar's The Incredibles (End Credits) #Spirited Away (One Summer's Day) #Pixar's Toy Story (I Got a Friend in Me) #Disney's The Lion King (Hakuna Matata) #Sailor Moon #Dreamworks' Shrek (Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party and Far Far Away Idol) #Disney's Tangled (The Wind in My Hair, I Got a Dream and I See the Light) #The Simpsons #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Steven Universe (We are the Crystal Gems and How Gems are Made) #The Loud House (With the 1st Listen Out Loud Podcast) #Merrie Melodies Closing Theme (That's All Folks!) Bonus CD #Adventure Time #Akira #The Animals of Farthing Wood #The Animal Shelf (Five Soft Toys on the Little Blue Shelf) #The Ant and the Aardvark #Bambi (Love is a Song) #Beany and Cecil #Bunsen is a Beast #Captain Pugwash (Story: The Plank) #The Care Bears (I Wanna be a Care Bear) #Charlie and Lola (Bestest in the Barn) #Charley Says... (Matches) #Disney's Cinderella (So This Is Love) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Danger Mouse (2015 Series) #Droopy Dog #Fantasia (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) #Felix the Cat #Disney's Frozen (Let it Go) #Hanna-Barbera All-Stars (with Atom Ant, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Hong Kong Phooey, Josie and the Pussycats, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Quick Draw McGraw, Secret Squirrel, Snagglepuss, Snooper and Blabber and Wally Gator) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #Horrid Henry #Ivor the Engine #Joe #Joe & Petunia (Country Code) #Jonny Quest #Kipper the Dog #Little Lulu #Tales of Little Women #Madeline (I'm Madeline) #The Magic School Bus #Disney's Moana (You're Welcome) #Monty Python's Flying Circus #Mr. Magoo #The Mysterious Cities of Gold #Nelly and Nora #The Octonauts #Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids #Rocky and Bullwinkle (I was Born to be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal) #Roobarb (Story: When the Sun was just Right and The Invention Song) #Rupert the Bear (I'm Rupert and We All Stand Together) #Disney's Sleeping Beauty (Once Upon a Dream) #The Smurfs (Sing a Happy Song) #Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Heigh-Ho) #Spot the Dog (Hello Spot) #Tennessee Tuxedo #Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina (Let Me Be Your Wings) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (The Perfect Day) #Merrie Melodies Closing Theme (That's All Folks!) Cartoon Nominations *101 Dalmatians (1961) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Adventure Time (from 2010) *The Adventures of Tintin (1990) *Akira (1988) *Disney's Aladdin (1992) *Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven (1988) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *American Dad! (2005) *Don Bluth's An American Tail (1986) *Don Bluth's Anastasia (1997) *The Animals of Farthing Wood (1993-95) *George Orwell's Animal Farm (1954) *The Animal Shelf (1997-2001) *Animaniacs (1993) *The Ant and the Aardvark (from 1969) *Dreamworks' Antz (1998) *Disney's The Aristocats (1970) *Bambi (1942) *Babar: The Movie (1989) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beavis & Butthead (1993) *Belleville Rendez-Vous (2003) *Betty Boop (1930-1939) *Disney's The Black Cauldron (1985) *Beany and Cecil (from 1962) *Breezly and Sneezly (1964) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) *Captain Pugwash (1974-75) *The Care Bears (from 1983) *Pixar's Cars Trilogy (from 2006) *CatDog (1998) *Charlie and Lola (2005) *Charley Says... (1973) *Chicken Run (2000) *Disney's Cinderella (1950) *The Cleveland Show (2009) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Creature Comforts (1989) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1971-74) *Danger Mouse (2015) *Droopy Dog (from 1943) *Disney's Dumbo (1941) *Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (from 1966) *Dungeons & Dragons (1983) *Family Guy (from 1999) *Fantasia (1940) *Felix the Cat (from 1919) *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *Fritz the Cat (1972) *Frozen (2013) *Futurama (from 1999) *Gravity Falls (2012) *Harveytoons (from 1950) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-86) *Heckle and Jeckle (from 1946) *Hello Kitty and Friends (from 1993) *Disney's Hercules (1997) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-06) *Dreamworks' Home (2015) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974-75) *Horrid Henry (from 2006) *Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon (from 2010) *Huckleberry Hound (1958-62) *I Am Weasel (1997) *Ice Age Series (from 2002) *Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) *Pixar's Inside Out (2015) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Ivor the Engine (1975-77) *The Jetsons (1962-86) *Joe (1966-71) *Joe & Petunia (1968-73) *Jonny Quest (1964-65) *Disney's The Jungle Book (1967) *King of the Hill (from 1997) *Kipper the Dog (1997) *Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy (from 2008) *Disney's Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy (from 2013) *Don Bluth's The Land Before Time (1988) *Legend of the Overfiend (1989) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Disney's The Lion King (1994) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) *Little Lulu (from 1943) *Tales of Little Women (1987-92) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1930-69) *The Loud House (2016) *Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy (from 2005) *Madeline (1993-2001) *The Magic School Bus (1994-97) *Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy (from 1928) *Mighty Mouse (from 1942) *Disney's Moana (2016) *Pixar's Monsters Series (from 2001) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (1969-74) *Mr. Magoo (from 1949) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) *Disney's Mulan (1998) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982–83) *Nelly and Nora (2015) *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Octonauts (from 2010) *Peanuts (from 1965) *Disney's Peter Pan (1953) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Pink Panther (from 1963) *Disney's Pinocchio (1940) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958-62) *Disney's Pocahontas (1995) *Pokemon (from 1998) *Popeye the Sailor (from 1933) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Princess Knight (1967) *Princess Mononoke (1997) *Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids (1984-89) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (from 1991) *Roger Rabbit Short Films (1989) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (from 1959) *Roobarb (1974) *Rupert and the Frog Song (1984) *Sailor Moon (from 1992) *Samurai Jack (from 2001) *Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) *Don Bluth's The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Secret Squirrel (from 1965) *Shaun the Sheep (from 2007) *Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy (from 2001) *The Simpsons (from 1989) *Disney's Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Smurfs (1980-89) *Snagglepuss (from 1960) *Snooper and Blabber (from 1959) *Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Raymond Briggs' The Snowman (1982) *South Park (from 1997) *Spider-Man (1967-70) *Spirited Away (2001) *Spongebob Squarepants (from 1999) *Spot the Dog (from 1987) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Steven Unvirse (2013) *Disney's Tangled (2010) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Tennessee Tuxedo (1963-66) *Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina (1994) *ThunderCats (2011-12) *Tom & Jerry (from 1940) *Top Cat (1960-61) *Total Drama Seires (from 2007) *Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy (from 1995) *The Transformers (1984-87) *Twirlywoos (2015) *Pixar's Up (2009) *Wacky Races (1968-70) *Wallace and Gromit (from 1989) *Wally Gator (from 1962) *Richard Adams' Watership Down (1978) *Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows (1983-90) *Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (from 1966) *The Wombles (1973-75) *Disney's Wonderful World (1995) *Woody Woodpecker (from 1940) *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (from 1992) *The Beatles: Yellow Submarine (1968) *Yogi Bear (from 1958) Have a Laugh Have a Laugh is an American animated series that aired on Discovery Family. Featuring Characters from Harvey Entertainment, Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, Terrytoons, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera and many more. Segments and Characters Each Segments is based on Shows and Characters. *Animaniacs *The Ant and the Aardvark *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Baby Huey *The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (from Breezly and Sneezly) *Broom-Hilda *Bunsen (from Bunsen is a Beast) *Buzzy the Crow *Captain Caveman *Chilly Willy *Cosmo and Wanda (from The Fairly OddParents) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Crystal Gems: Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst (from Steven Universe) *Dirty Dawg *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Garfield *Gandy Goose and Sourpuss *George and Junior *The Hair Bear Bunch *Harvey Street Kids: Audrey, Dot, Lotta, Bobby the Elder, Melvin, Fredo, Pinkeye, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Tiny, Lucretia and The Harvey Street Bow *Heckle and Jeckle the Talking Magpies *Hilda and her deerfox, Twig *The Hillbilly Bears: Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *I Am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Jabberjaw *Kwicky Koala *Little Roquefort *Little Lulu and her friends: Tubby, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur and Gloria *Looney Tunes: Bigs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Tasmanian Devil, Michigan J. Frog, Cecil Turtle, Pepé Le Pew and Lola Bunny *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Sid Chang, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, Lalo and Sergio *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana and Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud, Sr., Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride, Carol and Allison Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Haiku Yoru, Giggles Chappelle and Darcy Homandollar *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles *Mildew Wolf from It's the Wolf! *Milton Fludgecow *Muttley (from Wacky Races) *Peter Potamus and So-So *The Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Ren and Stimpy *Rocko the Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe, Spunky and The Bigheads (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Ruff and Reddy *Screwball Squirrel *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Snoopy and Woodstock (from Peanuts) *Snooper and Blabber *The Space Kidettes *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Harold and Margaret SquarePants, Pearl Krabs and Gary the Snail *Squeaks the Squirrel (from New Looney Tunes) *Squiddly Diddly *Tijuana Toads *Tom and Jerry *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy and Officer Dibble *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator and Mr. Twiddle *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Voices Main Character *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon/The Bigheads/Little Roquefort/George/Bubi Bear *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko the Wallaby/Spunky/Countdown/Sergio *Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel/Daffy Duck/Augie Doggie/Shag Rugg/Mr. Peebles *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud *Eric Bauza - Punkin' Puss/Drooper/Charlie Ant/Ding-A-Ling Wolf/Mushmouse/Ruff *Jeff Bennett - Carlos Casagrande/Sylvester the Cat/Foghorn Leghorn/Michigan J. Frog/Huckleberry Hound/Morocco Mole *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig/Tweety Pie/Irwin Troll/Atom Ant/Pixie and Dixie *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda/Little Lulu/Mrs. Agnes Johnson/Cindy Bear *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Corey Burton - Ranger John Smith/Gandy Goose/Wally Gator *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Matt Craig - Mr. Jinks *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil/Buzzy the Crow/Captain Caveman/Snagglepuss/Fleegle/Captain Skyhook/Hong Kong Phooey/Paw Rugg *Alex Cazares - Carl Casagrande *Grey DeLisle - Lana and Lola Loud/Baby Lily Loud/Lori Loud/Haiku Yoru/Hilda/The Harvey Street Bow *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Michael Dorn - I. M. Weasel *Chris Edgerly - Benny the Ball/Peter Potamus/Yakky Doodle *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla/Dum Dum *Estelle - Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star/Baby Huey *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin/Pal the Puppy *Ruben Garfias - Hector Casagrande *Eddie Garvar - The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Tom Cat *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner/Squiddly Diddly *Matt Hill - Ed *Neil Kaplan - Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants/Gary the Snail/Top Cat/Heffer Wolfe/Boo-Boo Bear/Milton Fludgecow/Baba Looey *Jared Kozak - CJ Casagrande *Lauren Lapkus - Lotta *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrey *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain/Yosemite Sam/Quick Draw McGraw *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton/Reddy *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner/Hello Nurse/Snoopy *Scott McCord - Tubby Tompkins/Screwball Squirrel *Michael McDonald - Hokey Wolf/Secret Squirrel/Howard McBride *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Snoopy and Woodstock *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud/Blabber Mouse *Candi Milo - Rita Loud/Maw Rugg/Touché Turtle/Sneezly Seal/Broom-Hilda *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Daran Norris - Cosmo/Toro and Pancho/Barnyard Dawg *Roxana Ortega - Frida Puga Casagrande/Carlitos Casagrande *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner/Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/Pinky/Super Snooper *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud/Mr. Coconuts *Jack Quaid - Richie Rich *Kevin Michael Richardson - Square Bear *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen/Mildew Wolf *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Kristen Schaal - Giggles Chappelle *Roger Craig Smith - Bobby the Elder *Kelly Sheridan - Ronnie Anne Santiago *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny/Scooter/Floral Rugg/Darcy Homandollar *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr./Officer Dibble/Moe Hare/Sourpuss/Gaylord Buzzard *Tara Strong - Clyde McBride/Dot/Kwicky Koala/Jennie *Cree Summer - Luna Loud/Sid Chang *Catherine Taber - Maria Santiago/Katherine Mulligan *Jill Talley - Sam Sharp *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby Santiago *Alexa PenaVega - Carlota Casagrande *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D)/Jerry Mouse *Frank Welker - Heckle and Jeckle/Bingo/Pup Star/Static/Dirty Dawg/Garfield/Jabberjaw/Ralph T. Guard/Dollar the Dog *Billy West - Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd/So-So Monkey/Muttley/Tommy Tortoise/Butch the Alley Cat/Junior/Ren Hoek/Stimpy J. Cat/Mr. Horse/Vito Filliponio *Cathy Weseluck - Lincoln Loud/Rosa Casagrande *Stephen Worth - Yogi Bear/Hair Bear *Rick Zieff - Spike the Dog Supporting characters *Lori Alan - Pearl Krabs *Diedrich Bader - Lippy the Lion *Dee Bradley Baker - Squilliam Fancyson/The Flying Dutchman/The Fox *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian/Pepé Le Pew/Speedy Gonzales/Gilbert Duck/Kotaro Tanaka/Benny Fox/Mrs. Appleblossom/Stanley Chang/Mr. Nakamura *Jeff Bennett - Wilbur T. Huggins/Coach John Pacowski/Charile Dog/Beaky Buzzard/Undercover Elephant *Jeff Bergman - Droopy Dog/Droop-a-Long *Bob Bergen - Wilbur *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Rachel Butera - Michelle Lewis *Nancy Cartwright - Rusty Spokes/Bart Simpson *Dan Castellaneta - Bud Grouse/Homer Simpson *Greg Cipes - Sully Robinson *Matt Craig - Cecil Turtle/Marc Antony *Jim Cummings - Blacque Jacque Shellacque/Gossamer *Grey DeLisle - Winsome Witch/Fiona Ryan/Erika Carmichael/Ms. Jasmine Shrinivas/Aunt Ruth/Ginger/Lucretia/Frufru *Jessica DiCicco - Zach Gurdle *Ben Diskin - Boris Badenov/Arturo Santiago/Spook *Chris Edgerly - Miguel Elizarraraz/Hugh Paraham *Lauri Fraser - Mrs. Kernicky *Nika Futterman - Zoe (Audrey's Sister) *Whoopi Goldberg - Mayor Nicole Davis *Richard Horvitz - Chaz Richards/Invader Zim *Sirena Irwin - Mrs. Puff/Margaret SquarePants/Stella Hartman/Hannah McBride/Dana Miller *Paul Julian - The Road Runner (archive audio) *John Kassir - Pete Puma *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula/Fredo/Francisco Gomez/Muddy Mudskipper *Jason Harris Katz - Choo Choo/Brain/Tad Thompson/Doug Rockwell *Janice Kawaye - Annie/Adelaide Chang/Becca Chang/Jenny Wakeman *Peter Kelamis - Rolf *Tom Kenny - Harold SquarePants/Pinkeye/Gerald/Bullwinkle J. Moose/Ricochet Rabbit *Mr. Lawrence - Larry the Lobster *Tress MacNeille - Natasha Fatale/Becky Stuart *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog/Chunk Munk/Flip *Lara Jill Miller - Liam Buck/Teri Homandollar/Margo Roberts/Johanna (Hilda's Mom) *Candi Milo - Granny/Witch Hazel *Nolan North - Gill Hammerstein *Alex Nussbaum - Big Nose *Jennifer Paz - Lapis Lazuli *Matt Piazzi - Fancy-Fancy *Danny Pudi - Tiny *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Atticus Shaffer - Melvin *Rosearik Rikki Simons - GIR *Kath Soucie - Mazzy Greenwood/Claudette Dupri/Little Audrey (Original) *Stephen Stanton - Rick *Tara Strong - Rocky the Flying Squirrel/Girl Jordan Rosato/Whitney Reese/Mama Duck/Gloria Glad/Ben Tennyson/Alvin *Cree Summer - Little Dot (Original) *Jill Talley - Gloria/Hardy Har Har/Karen Plankton/Nurse Patti May/Chandler McCann/Myrtle Loud (Gran-Gran)/Scoots Willies *Hynden Walch - Cookie Laurel *Fred Willard - Albert "Pop Pop" Loud *Wally Wingert - Little Lotta (Original) The Children's World of T.V. Themes and Songs The Children's World of T.V. Themes and Songs is a series of music album compiling themes from childern's television series and cartoons. Themes and Songs Disc 1 #Teletubbies (Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!", from the 2015 series) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Merrily We Roll Along, with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Tweety Pie, Sylvester the Cat, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Pepe LePew and Porky Pig) #Rocky and Bullwinkle (I was Born to be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal) #The Flintstones (Meet the Flintstones, with Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble and Dino) #Postman Pat (Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat) #The Muppet Show (The Muppet Show Theme Tune and Happy Feet) #SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Tune, Sang by Cee lo Green and The Jellyfishing Song) #Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go! (Let's All Move Like the Animals Do!) #Tom and Jerry #Yogi Bear (Main Title) #Huckberry Hound (Main Title) #Quick Draw McGraw (Main Title) #Magilla Gorilla (Main Title) #Wally Gator (Main Title) #The Jetsons #The Pink Panther (From Head to Toes) #In the Night Garden (Hello Igglepiggle! and Hello Upsy Daisy!) Disc 2 #The Octonauts (The Octonauts Theme Tune) #Paddington Bear Theme Tune (Sang by Bernard Cribbins) #Rupert the Bear (I'm Rupert, I'm Rupert) #Woody Woodpecker (The Woody Woodpecker Song) #Popeye (I'm Popeye the Sailor Man) #Kipper (Kipper the Dog Theme Tune) #Peanuts (Christmas Time is Here) #Baby Huey (The Baby Huey Show Theme Tune) #Brum (Brum Brum, Get Things Done) #Ren and Stimpy (Better than No One and Happy Happy Joy Joy) #The Angry Beavers (The Angry Beavers Theme Tune and Beach Beaver, A Go Go) #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Theme Tune and Misery Date) #CatDog (Pretty Little Piece of Paradise) #Rocko's Modern Life (Rocko's Modern Life Theme Tune and Spelling Song) #The Fairly OddParents (The Fairly OddParents Theme Tune) #Atom Ant (Atom Ant Theme Tune) #Secret Squirrel (Secret Squirrel Theme Tune) #Little Lulu (The Little Lulu Show Theme Tune) #Sesame Street (Elmo's Song and Happy Tappin' with Elmo) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (Perfect Day) Disc 3 #Adventure Time (Adventure Time Extended Theme Song) #Lalaloopsy (The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show Theme Tune) #Casper the Friendly Ghost #The Powerpuffs Girls (The Powerpuffs Girls Theme Tune, Sang by Bis) #The Wombles (The Wombling Song) #Top Cat #Dangermouse (Dangermouse Theme Tune from the 1981 series) #Sooty (Sooty's Signature Tune) #Pinky and Parky (We Belong Together) #Twirlywoos (Dance Music) #Rosie & Jim (Signature Tune) #Snooper and Blabber (Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main Title) #Pixie and Dixie (Main Title) #Snagglepuss (Main and End Title) #Hokey Wolf (Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main Title) #Augie Doggie (Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main Title) #Yakky Doodle (Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main Title) #Little Audrey Says #Barney (Barney Theme Tune, Everyone is Special and Mr. Knickerbocker) #Hey Arnold! (Hey Arnold! Theme Tune and Haunted Train Blues) #Rugrats (Rugrats Theme Tune and Tricycle Not for You) #The Loud House (The Loud House Theme Tune and The 1st Listen Out Loud Podcast The New Cartoon Cartoon Show The New Cartoon Cartoon Show is an American animated sitcom aired on Cartoon Network. The show features characters from Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Cow and Chicken, Time Squad, Sheep in the Big City, Dexter's Laboratory, I Am Weasel, The Rowdyruff Boys, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Grim & Evil, Mike, Lu & Og, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? and The Powerpuff Girls. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. Animation. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around roommates Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup living in Florida with "colorful neighbors" and other characters including Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Courage, Grim Reaper, Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Hector Con Carne, Sheep, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Brick, Boomer and Butch. The show's plots contain less visual gags, and are more adult-oriented and dialogue-driven than has been seen in past Cartoon Cartoons such as love triangles, employment and rooming. Characters and Voices Main Characters *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, Voiced by Candi Milo) **Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter (archive footage) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Cathy Cavadini) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Kath Soucie) **E.G. Daily as Buttercup (archive footage) Recurring characters *Carl Chryniszzswics, an Eccentric and Timid Nerd (Johnny Bravo, Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Pops, The Greedy owner of the Local Diner (Johnny Bravo, Voiced by Jeff Bergman) **Larry Drake as Pops (archive footage) *Cow, Chicken's Sister (Cow and Chicken, Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Chicken, Cow's Big Brother (Cow and Chicken, Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) **Charlie Adler as Chicken (archive footage) *Dee Dee, Dexter's Sister (Dexter's Laboratory, Voiced by Kat Cressida) *Mandark, Dexter's Fellow-Genius and Rival (Dexter's Laboratory, Voiced by Eddie Deezen) *Buck Tuddrussel, a scruffy and immature perennial bachelor (Time Squad, Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Robot Jones, Buck's Assistant (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Voiced by Tara Strong) *Professor Utonium, The Brainy Scientist (The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Tom Kane) *Ms. Keane, Powerpuff Girls' Kindergarten Teacher and Helper of Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Sean, Keane's Little Baby Boy (The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Cathy Cavadini) *Brick, Boomer and Butch, Powerpuff Girls' Boyfriends (The Rowdyruff Boys/The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Rob Paulsen, Keith Ferguson and Tom Kenny) *Ed, Edd "Double D", and Eddy, The Nextdoor Neighbors (Ed, Edd n Eddy, Voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson) *I.M. Weasel, an Small Red Furry Mammal (I Am Weasel, Voiced by Michael Dorn) *I.R. Baboon, Cow and Chicken's Pet Baboon (I Am Weasel, Voiced by Charlie Adler) *The Red Guy, an Master of Design (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel/The Powerpuff Girls, Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Courage, an easily Frightened lavender Beagle Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog, Voiced by Marty Grabstein) *Sheep, an Sheep from the Big City (Sheep in the Big City, voiced by Kevin Seal) *Itchy & Scratchy, an anthropomorphic blue mouse and black cat (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer) Other Characters *from Johnny Bravo **Bunny Bravo (Voiced by Brenda Vaccaro) **Little Suzy (Voiced by Katie Leigh) *from Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel **Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad (Voiced by Candi Milo and Dee Bradley Baker) **Boneless Chicken (Voiced by Charlie Adler) **Cow and Chicken's Teacher (Voiced by Candi Milo) **Earl (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta) **Flem (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **Loulabelle (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *from Dexter's Laboratory **Dexter's Mom (Voiced by Kath Soucie) **Dexter's Dad (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Monkey (Voiced by Frank Welker) **Major Glory (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) **Valhallen (Voiced by Tom Kane) **The Infraggable Krunk (Voiced by Frank Welker) **Koosy (Voiced by Dom DeLuise) *from Time Squad **Larry 3000 (Voiced by Mark Hamill) **Otto Osworth (Voiced by Tara Strong) *from Grim & Evil **The Grim Reaper (Voiced by Greg Eagles) **Hector Con Carne (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) **Boskov (Voiced by Frank Welker) *from The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls **The Mayor (Voiced by Tom Kenny) **Him (Voiced by Tom Kane) **Princess Morbucks (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) **Sedusa (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) **Ace (Voiced by Billy West) **Big Billy (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Grubber (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Snake (Voiced by Jim Cummings) **Li'l Arturo (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *from Ed, Edd n Eddy **Rolf (Voiced by Peter Kelamis) **Lee (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) **Marie (Voiced by Janyse Jaud) **May (Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *from Mike, Lu and Og **Mike (Voiced by Cree Summer) **Lu (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright) **Og (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) **Lancelot (Voiced by Frank Welker) *from Courage the Cowardly Dog **Muriel (Voiced by Thea White) **Eustace Bagge (Voiced by Wallace Shawn) **Le Quack (Voiced by Paul Schoeffler) **The Great Fusilli (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *from Sheep in the Big City **Swanky the Poodle (Voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) **General Specific (Voiced by Kevin Seal) **Private Public (Voiced by Billy West) The Cartoon Cartoon Show The Cartoon Cartoon Show is a one Hour animated series aired on Cartoon Network. It Featuring 7 Cartoon Cartoons (like Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog and I Am Weasel) In 1999 it had Live-action Kids, Music Videos featured clips from 7 Cartoon Cartoons, Shorts featuring 10 characters from 5 Different Cartoon Cartoons and How to be a Cartoon Cartoon Segment when Kids Dress as Cartoon Cartoon stars. Characters and Voices Main Characters *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, I.B. Red Guy and I.R. Baboon *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Christine Cavanaugh - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Samuel Vincent - Edd Other Characters *Carlos Alazraqui - Li'l Arturo *Charlie Adler - Boneless Chicken *Dee Bradley Baker - Cow and Chicken's Dad and Jolly Roger *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Dad, Ace, Big Billy and Grubber *Susanne Blakeslee - Loulabelle *Dan Castellaneta - Earl *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins and Snake *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Larry Drake - Pops *Dom DeLuise - Koosy *Cody Dorkin - Jungle Boy *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks and Sedusa *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, The Talking Dog and Him *Chuck McCann - The Amoeba Boys *Michael McKean - King Raymond *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Carl Chryniszzswics, Valhallen, Mitch Mitchelson, Li'l Arturo and Snake *Maurice LaMarche - Flem *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Candi Milo - Cow and Chicken's Mom and Teacher *Rob Paulsen - Major Glory *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mom and Computer *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Frank Welker - The Infraggable Krunk and Monkey *Mae Whitman - Little Suzy *Thea White - Muriel *Lionel G. Wilson - Eustace Episode Segments Each episode featured most the following segments: *Theme Song: The Show Begins Live-action Kids and Cartoon Cartoon Stars are having fun with the Cartoon Cartoons theme song. *1st Music Video: The Music Video plays with Kids and Cartoon Cartoon Stars dance and played before the Show Starts. *Cow and Chicken Short: Every Short featuring Cow, Chicken, Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad, Flem, Earl and The Red Guy. *Cow and Chicken Cartoon: This Cartoon follows the Surreal Adventures of two funny animal siblings, Cow and Chicken. They are often antagonized by the Red Guy, who poses as various characters to scam them. *Dexter's Laboratory Cartoon: This Cartoon follows Dexter, a boy-genius and inventor with a secret laboratory, who constantly battles his sister Dee Dee in an attempt to keep her out of the lab. He also engages in a bitter rivalry with his neighbor and fellow-genius Mandark. *Dexter's Laboratory Short: Every Short featuring Dexter and his Sister Dee Dee. *The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, three girls with superpowers, as well as their father, the brainy scientist Professor Utonium, who all live in the fictional city of Townsville, USA. The girls are frequently called upon by the town's childlike and naive mayor to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. *The Powerpuff Girls Short: Every Short featuring Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, The Mayor, Ms. Keane and Princess Morbucks. *Courage the Cowardly Dog Cartoon: This Cartoon follows an anthropomorphic beagle who lives with a married elderly couple in the middle of Nowhere. The trio are frequently thrown into bizarre misadventures, often involving the paranormal/supernatural. *How to be a Cartoon Cartoon: A Segment with Live-action Kids Dress as Cartoon Cartoon stars (Like Dexter, Dee-Dee, Courage, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Cow and Chicken, The Red Guy and The Powerpuff Girls). *Johnny Bravo Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on the titular character Johnny Bravo, a muscular and boorish man who tries to get women to date him, though he is usually unsuccessful. He ends up in bizarre situations and predicaments. *Johnny Bravo Short: Every Short featuring Johnny Bravo. *Ed, Edd,'n Eddy Cartoon: This Cartoon revolves around three preteen boys: Ed, Edd "Double D", and Eddy, collectively known as "the Eds", who live in a suburban cul-de-sac in the fictional town of Peach Creek. Under the unofficial leadership of Eddy, the trio frequently invent schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. *2nd Music Videos: The Music Video plays with Clips from 7 Cartoon Cartoons. *I Am Weasel Short: Every Short featuring I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon and I.B. Red Guy. *I Am Weasel Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on I.M. Weasel, a beloved and highly successful weasel, and I.R. Baboon, an unsuccessful and unintelligent baboon who is jealous of Weasel's success and constantly tries to upstage him. *End Music and Credits: The End Music Starts with Kids and Cartoon Cartoons stars Running around each other. Lincoln Loud's TV Funnies Lincoln Loud's TV Funnies is a Saturday morning series aired on Nickelodeon and Discovery Family. The series starred Lincoln and his Ten Sisters from The Loud House. This Series would each week feature Lincoln Loud and his Sisters running a local television station which would feature short animated adaptations of several popular newspaper comic strips. A typical episode would start with one of the sisters as they have their own adventures in Royal Woods that day, then several of the animated strips would be shown to the viewing audience as the adventure continues, and the episode would then conclude with the Siblings appearing at the end of the adventure. Comic strips featured *Dick Tracy *The Captain and the Kids *Emmy Lou *Nancy and Sluggo *Beetle Bailey *Tumbleweeds *Little Iodine *Broom-Hilda Voices *Jessica DiCicco - Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud *Catherine Taber - Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Nika Futterman - Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud/Hans and Fritz/Sluggo *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud/Nancy *Grey DeLisle - Lola Loud/Lana Loud/Baby Lily Loud/Haiku/Little Iodine/Junior Tracy *Tara Strong - Clyde McBride/Moon Maid *Candi Milo - Rita Loud/Broom-Hilda *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr./The Captain/The Inspector/Sergeant Snorkel/Otto *Jill Talley - Sam Sharp/Emmy Lou/Mama/Tess Trueheart *Kath Soucie - Darcy Homandollar/Giggles *Michael McDonald - Howard McBride/Beetle Bailey/Dick Tracy *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Jess Harnell - Tumbleweeds Greatest Cartoon Countdown CBS will air an two-hour weekdays program called CBS'S GREATEST CARTOON COUNTDOWN on June, July and August starting at 5:00 to 7:00 The lineup of this program is a little different from the similar program which ran last year, THE GREATEST CARTOONS OF ALL TIME, with Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Lucy Loud from The Loud House as host and interviews with cartoon stars old and new like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Superman, Stimpy J. Cat, Ronnie Anne Santiago, SpongeBob SquarePants, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel and many more. Cartoons A complete list follows: *Duck Amuck (Staring Daffy Duck) *One Froggy Evening (Staring Michigan J. Frog) *The Band Concert (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Donald Duck) *Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian) *The Simpsons including Family Portrait, Bart's Little Fantasy and World War III *Gertie the Dinosaur *Red Hot Riding Hood (Staring Slick Wolf and Red) *Dough for the Do-Do (Staring Porky Pig) *Gerald McBoing-Boing *King-Size Canary *Pigs in a Polka *Rabbit of Seville (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *Mickey's Birthday Party (Staring Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck) *The Old Mill *Show Biz Bear (Staring Yogi Bear) *The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Staring Daffy Duck) *Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor *The Skeleton Dance *The Bear That Wasn't *Who Killed Cock Robin? *Casper's Spree Under the Sea (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Sea Scouts (Staring Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) *When Magoo Flew (Staring Mr. Magoo) *The Big Snit *Perils of Pearl Pureheart (Staring Mighty Mouse) *Clock Cleaners (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck) *Northwest Hounded Police (Staring Droopy and Slick Wolf) *Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (Staring Professor Owl) *Rabbit Fire (Staring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd) *The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Melissa Duck) *The Cat Came Back (Staring Mr. Johnson) *Superman *You Ought to Be in Pictures (Staring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *Feed the Kitty (Staring Marc Antony and Pussyfoot) *Lion-Hearted Huck (Staring Huckleberry Hound) *Bimbo's Initiation (Staring Bimbo) *Bambi Meets Godzilla *Wossamotta U (Staring Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Peace on Earth/Good Will to Men *The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin *Cat Concerto (Staring Tom and Jerry) *The Barber of Seville (interview with Woody Woodpecker) *The Cat That Hated People (Staring Timothy the Cat) *Book Revue (Staring Daffy Duck) *Quasi at the Quackadero *Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother *The Pink Phink (Staring The Pink Panther) *The Dover Boys at Pimento University *The Golden Bug (Staring Felix the Cat) The Show also recommends other cartoons that were nominated for the main list. *A Wild Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *The Alley Cat (Staring Butch the Alley Cat) *The Ant and the Aardvark *Augie Doggie: Big Top Pop *Bad Luck Blackie *Balloon Land (Staring The Pincushion Man) *Beany and Cecil: Beany Land *Betty in Blunderland (Staring Betty Boop) *The Big Snooze (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *Billy Boy *Boos and Arrows (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Buccaneer Bunny (Staring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam) *Care Bears: The Last Laugh *Castle Hassle (Staring Hokey Wolf) *CatDog: The IslandThe Chicken from Outer Space (Staring Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Creature Comforts *Deputy Droopy (Staring Droopy) *Donald in Mathmagic Land (Staring Donald Duck) *The Dot and the Line *The Enchanted Square (Staring Raggedy Ann) *Ferdinand the Bull *The Flea Circus (Staring Fifi Le Flea) *For Scent-imental Reasons (staring Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat) *Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (Staring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner) *Green Eggs and Ham from Dr. Seuss on the Loose *Hair-Raising Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Gossamer) *House Busters (Staring Heckle and Jeckle) *I Am Weasel: I.R. Do *I Love to Singa (Staring Owl Jolson) *Kitty Kornered (Staring Porky Pig and Sylvester) *Legal Eagle Lion (Staring Snagglepuss) *Little Hiawatha *Little 'Tinker (Staring B.O. Skunk) *Los Casagrandes: The Spies Who Loved Me (Staring Ronnie Anne Santiago) *The Loud House: Breaking Dad (Staring Baby Lily Loud) *Lupo the Butcher *Madeline *Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (Staring Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Pete) *My Freaky Family *The Mysterious Package (Staring Mighty Mouse) *The Olympic Champ (Staring Goofy) *Peace on Earth *Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister *Pest Pupil (Staring Baby Huey) *Pixie and Dixie: The Ghost with the Most *Putty Tat Trouble (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie) *Red Hot Rangers (Staring George and Junior) *Ren & Stimpy: Space Madness *Rocko's Modern Life: Pipe Dreams *Screwball Squirrel (Staring Screwy Squirrel) *The Seapreme Court (Staring Little Audrey) *Secret Squirrel: It Stopped Training *The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia (Staring Mickey Mouse) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Company Picnic *Spud Dud (Staring Huckleberry Hound) *Show Biz Squid (Staring Squiddly Diddly) *The Stupidstitious Cat (Staring Buzzy the Crow) *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare: Mr. Money Gags *Top Cat Falls in Love *The Treasure of El Kabong (staring Quick Draw McGraw) *Tweetie Pie (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie) *The Ugly Duckling *Walky Talky Hawky (staring Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg) *War Story *What's Opera, Doc? (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *The Wrong Trousers (Staring Wallace and Gromit) The Cartoon Cartoon Show on VHS There Where 6 VHS with Episodes of The 1999 Cartoon Cartoon Show. Children's Classics on DVD Enter a Magical World when Storybook Telling Come to life with the Children's Classics Collection staring with The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Continuing with other Classics like Prince Caspian, Peter Rabbit, Wallace and Gromit, Mr Men, The Cat in The Hat, The Secret Garden, The Railway Children and The Wind in the Willows or they're all here in the Children's Classics Special Edition Gift Pack in time for Christmas. Classic Stories *The Chronicles of Narnia: join in an extraordinary adventure with Aslan, the great lion, where you will discover talking fauns, friendly beavers, giants and flying horses, all in the enchanted land of Narnia! **The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe **Prince Caspian **Voyage of the Dawn Treader **The Silver Chair *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: Discovered Alice's Fantasy World in the Wonderful Story, Based on Lewis Carroll's fantasy novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Written and Directed by Fred Laderman! *The Little Engine That Could: All Aboard with Tillie, a young little blue engine as she must help the birthday train reach a town that holds a kid's upcoming birthday party. based on the story, by Watty Piper, with the voice talents of Kath Soucie and Frank Welker. *The World of Beatrix Potter: Beatrix Potter's Wonderful Characters will delight and entertain children of all ages with these Three Stories. **The Tale of Peter Rabbit **The Tale of Mrs Tiggy-Winkle **The Tale of Pigling Bland *The Pied Piper of Hamelin: From the story by Robert Browning, The city of Hamelin is freed from a plague of hungry rats by a mysterious Piper who plays a tune and leads the vermin on a mery dance out of town. produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *The Secret Garden: Children's Classic tells the Story of a spoilt, lonely Orphan Girl whose life is Transformed by a Secret Garden. *The Wombles: Join Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Madame Cholet and the rest of the Wombles on their adventures around Wimbledon Common. **The Wombles in Tobermory on Television *Stories of Dr Suess: Join The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch and their friends as they takes into the wonderful kooky world of Seuss, the stories by the world-famous storyteller, Dr Seuss. **The Cat in the Hat **The Lorax/Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? **The Grinch Grinches The Cat In The Hat/The Hoober-Bloob Highway **Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories/Grinch Night *The Famous Five: The Five can find Adventure wherever they are. Join them at Kirrin Cottage, or away on their Holidays as they encounter Smugglers, Scoundrels and Spies. based on the children's book series of the same name by Enid Blyton. **Five on a Treasure Island **Five go off to Camp/Five go to Mystery Moor **Five have a Wonderful Time *Mr Men: Meet Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Daydream their the Mr Men Characters in the original animated children's program based on the 'Mr. Men' books written and illustrated by Roger Hargreaves. *Wallace and Gromit: Nick Park's Oscar-winning animated short following inventor Wallace and his dog, Gromit. Having created a pair of 'Techno Trousers'. a penguin named Feathers McGraw is a criminal who is planning to re-tune the Trousers in order to pull off a raid. **Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers *Learning with Postman Pat: Tom Postage is battling with the alphabet and struggling with his counting from one to ten until Postman Pat comes to his aid. **Postman Pat's ABC and 123 Story *Peter Pan: Journey to Neverland with Peter Pan, The Darling children and Little Tinker Bell too, but watch out Captain Hook and his Band of Pirates. based on J.M. Barrie's Timeless Story. *Little Woman: Animated version of the novel by Louisa May Alcott, following the fortunes of four American sisters who grew up just before the Civil War in New England. *The Wind in the Willows: from the characters of Kenneth Grahame's classic story, You can join Ratty, Badger, Mole and the inimitable Mr Toad in their exciting stories. **The Wind in the Willows: Series 1 **The Wind in the Willows: Spring & Summer **The Wind in the Willows: Autumn & Winter *The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Kermit the Frog hosts a selection of vintage clips, including Miss Piggy's memorable performance as Wonder Pig and some breathtaking stunt action from the Great Gonzo. **The Very Best of the Muppet Show Vol. 1 **The Very Best of the Muppet Show Vol. 2 The Cartoon Collection The Cartoon Collection is a VHS Collection with Characters like Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Tom and Jerry, Goofy, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye the Sailor, Yogi Bear, Little Audrey and Many More, There are 3 Videos in All. The Cartoon Collection #Mickey Mouse and Pluto - The Simple Things #Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck - Duck! Rabbit, Duck! #Yogi Bear - Yogi Bear's Big Break #Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood #Huckleberry Hound - Knight School #Popeye the Sailor - Popeye for President #The Pink Panther - Sky Blue Pink #Tom and Jerry - The Bowling Alley Cat #Donald Duck - Drip Dippy Donald #Goofy - Hockey Homicide #Woody Woodpecker - A Fine Feathered Frenzy #Pixie and Dixie and Mr Jinks - Plutocrat Cat #Pingu - Pingu Goes Fishing #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Frightday the 13th #Pluto - Canine Casanova #Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner - Hot Rod and Reel #Porky Pig and Daffy Duck - My Favorite Duck #Sylvester and Tweety - Hyde and Go Tweet #Pingu - Pingu's Circus #Tom and Jerry - Ain't That Ducky The Birthday Cartoon Collection #Yogi Bear - Slap Happy Birthday #Sylvester and Tweety - Room and Bird #Barney Bear - The Bear and the Bean #Peanuts - Violet's Happy go Lucky #Woody Woodpecker - The Woody Woodpecker Polka #The Pink Panther - Pink, Plunk, Plink #Little Audrey - Little Audrey Peep #Tom and Jerry - The Cat Concerto #Duck Tales - Magica's Magic Mirror #Quick Draw McGraw - Dynamite Fright #Popeye the Sailor - Popeye's Premiere #Peanuts - Snoopy's New Helper #Goofy - How to be a Detective #Bugs Bunny and Tasmanian Devil - Devil may Hare #Baby Huey - Huey's Father's Day #Porky Pig - An Egg Scramble #Pingu - Pingu's Visit to the Hospital The Anniversary Cartoon Collection #Pepe Le Pew - Who Scent You #Woody Woodpecker - Real Gone Woody #Daffy Duck - The Great Piggy Bank Robbery #Popeye the Sailor - Popeye and the Pirates #Yogi Bear - Hoodwinked Bear #Tom and Jerry - The Little Orphan #The Pink Panther - The Pink Flea #Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner - To Beep or Not to Beep #Donald Duck - Donald's Happy Birthday #Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks - Pied Piper Pipe #Goofy - Hold That Pose #Pingu - Pingu and Pinga at Home #Mickey Mouse - Pluto's Party #Huckleberry Hound - Legion Bound #Casper the Friendly Ghost - Red, White and Boo #Tom and Jerry - Little School Mouse #Pluto - Pluto's Purchase #Pingu - Pingu Goes Away #Bugs Bunny - Homeless Hare Clut Kids Classics Cult Kids Classics is a VHS/DVD Collection featuring Jamie and the Magic Torch, Danger Mouse, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Rainbow, Button Moon and many more. All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs Favourites songs from the most popular children's TV characters including original themes from Postman Pat, Top Cat, Maisy, Thunderbirds and Fetch the Vet! on VHS, CD and Cassette *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Theme *Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Bill & Ben: Bill & Ben Theme *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Tune *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Franklin: Theme Tune *Tweenies: Number One *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Captain Scarlet: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Stingray: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Joe 90: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Fetch the Vet: Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Kipper the Dog: Theme Tune *Letterland: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah, Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *The Tweenies: Do the Lollypop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Toy Story 2: Woody's Round Up *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *Flight of the Bumblebee *The Little Grey Rabbit: Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Sooty: Theme Tune (The Silver Screen Orchastra) *In the Hall of the Mountain King *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Bill and Ben: Nuts! *The Wombles: Remember You're A Womble *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Johnson and Friends: Why is Blue, Blue? *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise *Pinocchio: When you Wish upon a Star McDonald's TV Favourites McDonald's brings you a collection of TV favourites stuffed toys including Bagpuss, Sooty, The Clangers, The Wind in The Willows, Rupert the Bear, Paddington Bear, Postman Pat, Captain Pugwash, Magic Roundabout and many others, complete with certificate of authenticity and within original card presentation case which is Good Plus to Excellent. *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi from The Sooty Show and Sooty and Co. *Major Clanger from The Clangers *Andy Pandy *Captain Pugwash, Tom the Cabin Boy and Cut-Throat Jake from The Adventure of Captain Pugwash *Paddington Bear *Bagpuss *Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat, Jess *Mr Spoon from Button Moon *Mr Benn and the Shopkeeper *Chorlton and Fenella from Chorlton and the Wheelies *The Rainbow Gang - Zippy, George and Bungle *Rosie and Jim *Flower Pot Men - Bill and Ben *Noddy, Big Ears, PC Plod and Tessie Bear from Noddy in Toyland *The Raggy Dolls - Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess *Rupert Bear *Great Uncle Bulgaria and Orinoco from The Wombles *Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *Dougal, Ermintrude and Zebedee from The Magic Roundabout *Mr. Toad, Mole and Badger from The Wind in the Willows Children's Pre-School Special Collection Enjoy this 55 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, Topsy & Tim, The Raggy Dolls, Playbox, Rainbow, Wind in the Willows and Brum have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre-school collection. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim - Games and Songs (Clip) #Playbox - Buses (Clip) #Brum - Seaside #The Raggy Dolls - The Unlikely Hedgehog (Cilp) #Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (Clip) #Rainbow - Singalong (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows - Hall For Sale and Toad's Harvest (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Clip) #Topsy and Tim Go Swimming Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1991. Rosie and Jim © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, for Central Television Enterprises LTD. Video Collection International LTD. Playbox © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, for © 1988 Central Independent Television PLC. Brum © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, BRUM is the trademark of Ragdol Producitons (UK) Ltd. Licensed by Hit Communications PLC. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1991. Sooty © 1991 Thames Television International/Video Collection Production 1989. Rainbow © 1991 Thames Television PLC. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions LTD 1987. Nursery Play Rhymes © 1990 Video Colection International Ltd. Topsy & Tim © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson. Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) Enjoy this 60 minute Pre-School fun with Cat and Dog from Playbox and Their friends on Children's Video. with Excerpts from some of the most Popular Characters like Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, The Raggy Dolls, Wind in the Willows and Brum, They have been specially compiled together in this children's pre-school collection. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie & Jim - Stories and Rhymes (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, Hickory Dickory Dock and Row, Row, Row the Boat (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - Horse Sense (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Learn with Sooty - Simple Science (Clip) #Brum - Mower Playbox © 1992 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, for © 1988 Central Independent Television PLC. Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1992. Rosie and Jim © 1992 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, for Central Television Enterprises LTD. Nursery Play Rhymes © 1990 Video Colection International Ltd. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1992. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions LTD 1992. Sooty © 1992 Thames Television International/Video Collection Production 1989. Brum © 1992 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, BRUM is the trademark of Ragdol Producitons (UK) Ltd. Licensed by Hit Communications PLC. Children's Pre-School Favourites Enjoy this 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Wizadora, The Raggy Dolls, Brum, Sooty, The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video, Tots TV and Nursery Play Rhymes have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre school collection. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape #Rosie and Jim - Automata (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - The Treasure Hunt (Clip) #Wizadora - Time for Tidying (Clip) #The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Clip) #Brum - Wheels #Learn with Sooty - A to Z of Animals (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Clip) #Tots TV - Hiccups (Clip) Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1993. Rosie & Jim © 1993 Ragdoll Porductions (UK) Ltd for Central Independent Television Plc. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1993. Wizadora © Meridian Broadcasting Ltd 1993. Brum © 1993 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd, BRUM is the trademark of Ragdol Producitons (UK) Ltd. Sooty © 1993 Thames Television International/Video Collection International. The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video The Nursery Rhyme Joint Venture 1984/86 A DAVID YATES PRODUCTION. Nursery Play Rhymes © 1993 Video Colection International Ltd. Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Children's Pre-School Compilation Introducing a exclusive 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's Video. Excerpts include Thomas the Tank Engine, The Magic House, Rainbow, The Raggy Dolls, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Grand Old Duke of York and Topsy and Tim. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas #Sooty and Co - Moving In (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party (Clip) #The Magic House - Air Fare (Clip) #Tots TV - Lemur (Clip) #Rainbow - New Friends (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Eggs and Puppet Show (Clip) #Topsy and Tim go to School #The Wind in the Willows - The Tale of Two Toads (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke of York - Oranges and Lemons, Farmer in His Den and Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush (Clip) Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1994. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1994. The Magic House © 1994 Scottish Television Enterprises, Comataich Telebhisein Gaidhilg, Joe Austin. Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. Topsy & Tim © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson. Rainbow © Tetra Films 1994. Rosie & Jim © 1994 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd for Central Independent Television Plc. Sooty and Co. © Granada Television 1993. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Films 1993. The Grand Old Duke of York © 1993 Video Colection International Ltd. Children's Pre-School Favourites Introducing a exclusive 55 minute compilation of some of the some Popular Characters on Children's Video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Sooty, Fourways Farm, The Raggy Dolls, Rosie and Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Teddy Bear Sing Along and Brum. #Teddy Bear Sing Along - ABC Alphabet (Clip) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction #Sooty and Co - Camping Out (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet (Clip) #Fourways Farm - The Sound of Music (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing Along - 123 Numbers (Clip) #Brum - The Big Chase (Clip) Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1995. Sooty © Granada Television 1995. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Films 1995. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1995. Rosie & Jim © 1995 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Fourways Farm © Channel Four/NOT/Case TV 1995. Teddy Bear Sing-a-long © VIC plc 1995. Brum © 1995 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Children's Play School Favourites Children's Playschool brings you an exciting collection of all your favourite characters on one video. Full of fun and Entertainment, includes The Complete Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Story, Our Friends from Ragdoll like Brum, Rosie and Jim, Playbox and Tots Video plus excerpts from I'm a Little Teapot, Sooty, The Raggy Dolls, Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long and Wind in the Willows. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter #I'm a Little Teapot (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - The Hot Air Balloon (Cilp) #Rosie and Jim - Acrobats (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows - Toad, Photographer (Clip) #Playbox - Trains (Clip) #Sooty and Co - Soo's Babies (Clip) #Brum and the Flood (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing Along - ABC Alphabet (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke of York - Farmer in His Den #Tots Video - Animal Adventures (Clip) Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1996. Sooty © Granada Television 1996. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions Ltd 1996. Brum, Rosie & Jim, Playbox, Tots Video © 1993/94/95/96 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. I'm a Little Teapot © 1992 Video Collection Int Ltd. Teddy Bear Sing-a-long © VCI plc 1996. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Films 1996. Sooty and Co. © Granada Television 1996 MCMXCIV. The Video Collection and VCI Start up The Video Collection and VCI Start ups. Featuring Children's Characters like Rosie and Jim, Sooty and Thomas the Tank Engine. So Watch out for all these titles and many more, The Very Best in Children's Entertainment out now to buy on video 1992 *Rosie and Jim - Butterflies and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Washing and other Stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other stories *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers *Sesame Street - Learning About letters/The Alphabet Game *Sesame Street - Learning About Numbers/Learning to Add and Subtract 1992 (2) *Rosie and Jim - Butterflies and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Washing and other Stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other stories *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers *Playbox - Volume 1 *Playbox - Volume 2 *The Wind in the Willows - Lord Toad and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and Other Stories *Sesame Street - Learning About letters/The Alphabet Game *Sesame Street - Learning About Numbers/Learning to Add and Subtract Mid-1993 *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read *Learn with Sooty - Be Safe *Learn with Sooty - Simple Science *Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals *Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers *Rainbow - Zippy's Stories and other Stories *Rainbow - Sing Song and other Stories *Rainbow - The Seaside Show and other Stories *Playbox - Volume 1 *Playbox - Volume 2 *Playbox - Volume 3 *Playbox - Volume 4 *Tots TV - Camel and other Stories *Tots TV - Owl and other Stories *Tots TV - Peacock and other Stories *Tots TV - Apple Picking and other Stories *Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories *Tots TV - Elephant and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and other stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and other Stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and other stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and other stories *Rosie and Jim - Trees and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Flying and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Sailing and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Fairground and 6 other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Woollen Mill and other Stories *The Wind in the Willows Mid-1993 2 *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read *Learn with Sooty - Be Safe *Learn with Sooty - Simple Science *Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals *Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers *Rainbow - Zippy's Stories and other Stories *Rainbow - Sing Song and other Stories *Rainbow - The Seaside Show and other Stories *Playbox - Volume 1 *Playbox - Volume 2 *Playbox - Volume 3 *Playbox - Volume 4 *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and other stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and other Stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and other stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and other stories *Rosie and Jim - Trees and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Flying and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Sailing and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Fairground and 6 other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Woollen Mill and other Stories *Tots TV - Camel and other Stories *Tots TV - Owl and other Stories *Tots TV - Peacock and other Stories *Tots TV - Apple Picking and other Stories *Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories *Tots TV - Elephant and other Stories *The Wind in the Willows Late 1993 *Rosie and Jim - Trees and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Flying and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Sailing and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Fairground and 6 other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Woollen Mill and other Stories *Tots TV - Camel and other Stories *Tots TV - Owl and other Stories *Tots TV - Peacock and other Stories *Tots TV - Apple Picking and other Stories *Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories *Tots TV - Elephant and other Stories *Rainbow - Zippy's Stories and other Stories *Rainbow - Sing Song and other Stories *Rainbow - The Seaside Show and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Trucks and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Goes Fishing and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and other stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and other Stories *The Original Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and other Stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and other stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other stories *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and other stories *The Wind in the Willows *Learn with Sooty - Start to Read *Learn with Sooty - Be Safe *Learn with Sooty - Simple Science *Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals *Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers *The Raggy Dolls - We are Not Amused and Other Raggy Stories *The Raggy Dolls - The Treasure Hunt and Other Raggy Stories *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *The Raggy Dolls - Lucy's Playtime early 1994 *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Touble *Rainbow - New Friends and other Stories *The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile *Brum - Seaside and 9 other Stories *The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and other Stories *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *Sesame Street - Learning About Letters *The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories *Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *The Wind in the Willows mid-1994 *Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile *The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and other Stories *The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories *Rainbow - New Friends and other Stories *Sesame Street - Learning About Letters *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *Brum - Seaside and 9 other Stories *Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Touble *The Wind in the Willows mid-1994 (2) *Tots TV - Roller Skating and other Stories *Rainbow - New Friends and other Stories *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *Sesame Street - Learning About Letters *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *Brum - Seaside and 9 other Stories *Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Touble *The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile *The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and other Stories *The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *The Wind in the Willows mid-1994 (3) *Rainbow - New Friends and other Stories *Rainbow - Abracadabra and other Stories *Rainbow - Bungle's Birthday and other Stories *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *Wizadora - The Magic Parcel/Time for Tidying/Hello Filbert *Wizadora - A Colourful Day/Lovely Weather/Picnic Problems *Wizadora - Mops and Bicycles/Hangle in Charge/A Very Special Day *Topsy and Tim - Topsy and Tim go to the Farm and 12 other Stories *Sesame Street - Learning About Letters *Sesame Street - Learn to Read *Sesame Street Read Along with Big Bird - Don't Cry Big Bird and other Stories *Sesame Street Read Along with Big Bird - Ernie's Little Lie and other Stories *Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Trouble *Sooty & Co. - Scrap Idea & Buddy Jolly *Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training *Sooty & Co. - Sooty's Magic Solutions & New Friends *Nursery Play Rhymes *Playbox - Pet Shop and other Stories *Playbox - Busy Bee and other Stories *The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories *The Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories *The Grand Old Duke of York *The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile *The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and other Stories *The Riddlers - The Riddlestone Necklace and other Stories *The Wind in the Willows *The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies *The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads early 1995 *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and other stories *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *Tots TV - Owl and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *Brum - Wheels and other Stories *Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads mid-1995 *The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and other stories *Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other Stories *Brum - Wheels and other Stories *Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *Tots TV - Owl and other Stories *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads late 1995 *The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories *The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and other Stories *Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and other Stories *Fourways Farm - Moonstruck and other Stories *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night *The Wind in the Willows *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads *The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies *The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales *Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Touble *Sooty & Co. - World of Fun & Clocks Galore *Sooty & Co. - Sooty's Magic Solutions & New Friends *Sooty & Co. - Scrap Idea & Buddy Jolly *Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training *Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out & Soo to the Rescue *Sooty & Co. - Camping Out and other Stories *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *The Magic House - Cat and Dog and other Stories *Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - ABC Alphabet *Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - 123 Numbers *Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Discovering Colours *The Raggy Dolls - Three Cheers for Back-To-Front and Sad Sack *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *The Raggy Dolls - Lucy's Playtime *Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Duck Gets Lost and other Stories *Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Fun with French *Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's ABC *Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Animal Adventures *Brum - Brum and the Helicopter and other Stories *Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories early 1996 *The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories *The All-New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Stepney and other Stories *The Raggy Dolls - Three Cheers for Back-To-Front and Sad Sack *The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures *The Raggy Dolls - Lucy's Playtime *Sooty & Co. - Moving in & Bubble Touble *Sooty & Co. - World of Fun & Clocks Galore *Sooty & Co. - Sooty's Magic Solutions & New Friends *Sooty & Co. - Scrap Idea & Buddy Jolly *Sooty & Co. - Canal Capers & Staff Training *Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out & Soo to the Rescue *Sooty & Co. - Camping Out and other Stories *Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs and other Stories *Fourways Farm - Moonstruck and other Stories *Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - ABC Alphabet *Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - 123 Numbers *Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Discovering Colours *The Magic House - Moving Pictures and other Stories *The Magic House - Cat and Dog and other Stories *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night *Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Duck Gets Lost and other Stories *Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Fun with French *Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's ABC *Tots Video - Tilly, Tom and Tiny's Animal Adventures *Brum - Brum and the Helicopter and other Stories *Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories *The Wind in the Willows *The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads *The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies *The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales early 1996 *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Story & Song Collection *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons & Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks & Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep & Other Stories *My Bumper The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories *Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - On Safari and other Stories *Playbox - Featuring the Voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin *Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories *Tots Video - Fun with French *Sky Dancers - Sky's the Limit/on Wings of Song/Broken Stone *Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn/Day of the Dragon/Darkness Bound mid-1996 *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Story & Song Collection *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons & Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and other Stories *Rosie and Jim - On Safari and other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks & Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep & Other Stories *My Bumper The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories *Playbox - Featuring the Voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin *Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories *Tots Video - Fun with French *Sky Dancers - Sky's the Limit/on Wings of Song/Broken Stone *Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn/Day of the Dragon/Darkness Bound 1997 *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Story & Song Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Playtime *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Chases, Races & Runaways *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons & Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks & Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep & Other Stories *My Bumper Christmas Sooty *My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs *My Bumper The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories *Playbox - Featuring the Voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin *Tots Video - Fun with French *Tots Video - ABC *Tots Video - Animal Adventures *Tots Video - 123 *The BFG 1998 *Get Real! Mega Machines - Earth Movers *Get Real! Mega Machines - Army Vehicles *Get Real! Mega Machines - Fire Fighters *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Playtime *Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Chases, Races & Runaways *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons & Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks & Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep & Other Stories *My Bumper Christmas Sooty *My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs *My Bumper The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories *Rosie & Jim - Acrobats and other Stories *Rosie & Jim - On Safari and other Stories *Playbox - Featuring the Voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin *Brum - The Big Chase and other Stories *Tots Video - Fun with French *Tots Video - ABC *Tots Video - Animal Adventures *Tots Video - 123 *The BFG *Terry Pratchett: Truckers Category:Video Collection International Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas